Girls can to play football!
by RandomRainbow
Summary: nicole and her bro move from america to japan and she meets the demon team, well some of them, hiruma makes her join, but she wants to she likes football find out more in the story
1. New girl that plays football

Ch1

The two friends were walking home as they passed a football field. There was a game going on and they decided to go and watch. When they got closer they heard the red teams quarterback yell "Set! Hut!" The linemen crashed into each other, the receivers took off running, the running back ran towards the quarterback for a run. The quarterback pretended to hand the ball to the running back, but then pulled it back for a pass. He looked for someone who was open, but no one was. The line broke and the white team started running to sack the QB, but he smirked and threw the football. The two friends saw no one was where he threw it. "Keke. No one will get to it, pass fail." The tall spiky blonde friend said. But after he said that, all of a sudden there was someone there, waiting for the ball, it was the running back. He had pretended to run, and the QB pretended to pass it to a wide receiver. During that the RB became a WR. The two friends were shocked. The RB, well now the WR, caught it and started running towards the end zone at an unbelievable speed. But # 2 from the white team suddenly appeared in front of him, # 13 smirked, the WR. He ran straight at # 2. Right before he got there he took a step to the left and as # 2 went to tackle him, # 13 did a spin move to the right and ran past # 2 and into the end zone. "TOUCHDOWN! RED TEAM WINS!" the referee yelled for both teams to hear. There weren't many people there, just a few subs for each team and a few people. The red team ran towards # 13, and tackled him then threw him in the air. During this his helmet came off to reveal he was not a boy, but a girl. She had pure blue eyes full of excitement and her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Yeaeya!" she yelled as they threw her in the air again, but instead of letting them catch her, she put a foot on one of the guys helmet and pushed off, making the guy fall backwards. She did a back flip in the air and landed on her feet perfectly. "How many times do I have to tell ya'll not to throw me in the air?!" she asked them, looking mad. They all got quiet and looked at her, some looked scared others were just plainly terrified. She looked back at them for awhile then started laughing, "Hahaha! Ya'll should your faces! Oh my god! Hahaha!" she grabbed her stomach she was laughing so hard, then the team started laughing to.

"God, Nic. We thought you were really mad." said # 10, the QB, as he walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulders, well her shoulder pads.

"I was mad! I don't like being thrown in the air! I never know if ya'll catch me or not!" She said shrugging his arm off and walking towards the bench.

"Oh come on! You know we'll catch you!" # 8, one of the linemen, said as the team followed her.

"We were beat by a fucking girl?!" yelled # 2 from the white team looking at the girl called Nic. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"Easy. You're not as good as I am." Nic said taking off her jersey and shoulder pads to reveal a black tank top that revealed from her belly button down to her pants.

"What was that bitch?!" he yelled getting in her face. She jumped and looked shocked at the sudden closeness.

"Hey, buddy! Watch what you're doing!" the red teams QB said as he pushed the guy away from Nic.

"Gordon, it's ok. I can take care of myself." Nic said as she held a hand out towards the white team's guy who had fallen down. "Sorry about him, Agon." she said as he took her hand, surprise all over his face, she helped him up. "He has a temper about people being to close to me. Must be a sister complex or something." she laughed and playfully punched the guy called Gordon.

"Shut up! I just don't want my little sis to get raped!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Uhh… right. What was I saying before all this?" Agon asked looking at Gordon like he was crazy.

"You asked how you were beat by a girl. I said because you weren't good enough and then you got really close and yelled/asked what I had said. Then my bro with a sis complex pushed you down and then I helped you up and then you asked what you were saying and then I told you and now we are here." Nic said getting out of her brothers arms, who didn't look happy to let her go.

Agon looked at her then must have noticed something, "Wait! How did you know my name?! I never told you it!"

"Uhh… Yeah you did, be… before the game." Nic said a little to quickly.

"I did?" he asked not believing her.

"Yeah and then one of your team mates yelled it out during the game." Nic's team looked at her with one of those anime sweat drops on their heads. The same thought going through their heads 'She hacked the computers again…'

"Is that so?" he couldn't decided whether to believe her or not.

"Of course! Why would I lie to you?" she took a step closer and put her hand on his chest with a sad look on her face.

"Ok, I believe you, babe." Agon said looking down at her.

"You do?!" she pretended to look all happy. "Yea!" she clapped her hands.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to my place, babe?" Agon said putting his arms around her waist.

Gordon came up then to punch him, but Nic beat him to it. Agon flew to the ground and Nic walked over to his head, squatted down and said "Don't touch me ever again." And with that Nic got up and started leaving when Agon said "Oh don't worry, babe. I will."

"I'd like to see you try, dreads." Nic left followed by her team. She turned toward them and said "Hey! What should we do now? Party? Go out to eat, what?" she was walking backwards and didn't notice the two friends standing on top of the hill, who had watched the whole 'conversation'. "I say we should go to that cl-" she ran into the blond spiky haired one. She turned around. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Nicole's POV

I turned around and said "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I saw two people staring at me. The one I had ran into was tall and skinny, he wore black pants and a black shirt. He had blond spiky hair and grey eyes and by the looks of his arms, he could be a QB. The one on his left was kinda tall, really huge and had black hair and little black eyes, he wore a green school uniform. He looks like a lineman type. "Hey, wait! You guys go to Deimon, don't you?!" I asked them as I recognized the school uniform for the school I was transferring to.

"Yeah, we do. I'm Kurita. We are the football club. Do you also go to Deimon? I haven't seen you there." The big one said with a big smile. Hey I was right! They do play football!

"I'm Nicole Goodman. I'm transferring to Deimon, so tomorrow will be my first day!" I said with excitement. Yeaeya! I meet someone even before I went to the school! Now I wont be lonely!

"Really?" asked the blondie with sudden interest. We do need more players, but she's a girl. He thought to himself.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked the QB.

"I'm Hiruma." the QB said as he looked at the shoulder pads that I was holding along with my red jersey.

"Ok, look you two. My sis is not allowed to play football, so don't even think about putting her on your team." Gordon said putting his arms protectively around my waist. My mouth fell open and I turned to face him, still in his arms.

"What ar-" I was interrupted by Hiruma.

"Don't worry, girls can't play football." he said. I now turned to glare at him. I was about to say something, but my brother beat me to it.

"Well, she can play football. Were you not watching the game? But I wont let her play for any school, even if they let her." Gordon said, he pulled me closer to him and started to walk off. "Come on guys. We're going to the club to celebrate!" he yelled to the team. I spun out of my brother's arms and walked beside him, thinking. I stopped and looked back. "Hey, Nic what's up? You coming or what?"

"Yea! I just forgot something, ya'll go on ahead! I'll meet ya'll at the club!" I told them as I ran back to the field. I heard him yell okay hurry up! I looked around and saw the two and ran to them.

They turned around, hearing me, Kurita looked confused, but Hiruma had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't listen to my brother, he has a sister complex thing, that will only let me play if he is on the team. I'll show you that girls can to play football." I said to them with confidence.

Hiruma looked at me and said "I only said that to get damn tree off the subject. I don't give a damn what he says, you're on the team."


	2. First day of school! Yeah! not

Ch2

"Nicole, time to wake up!" Gordon, my brother with a sister complex, yelled as he entered my room. "Oh, you're already up." he looked surprised. He should be cause he normally has to drag me out of bed.

"Yeah, I was too excited about the new school. So I woke up earlier." I was already dress in my school uniform sitting on my bed with my bag beside me.

"Well, you have like 10 minutes before you should leave. Come get breakfast." he said opening the door wider so I could go under his arm and through the door.

"K." I walked down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. I went to the cabinet and got a poptart. "Hey, bro. I'm gonna leave early so that I can look around the school, 'K?" he nodded and walked over to me to give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"See ya. And remember no football and be home no later than 12."

"Why so late? Going on a date?" I teased him.

"No. I'm gonna start letting you stay out late to hang with your friends and such." he said as I walked back into the living room and towards the door.

"Ok. Well see ya, bro."

"Yea, see ya."

I walked down the street towards Deimon High and looked around at the shops to see if I liked them and if I wanted to stop by one on the way home. That's when I saw Hiruma on the other side of the road. Maybe I'll go talk to him. I walked across the road when nothing was coming and looked around for him. I spotted him in front of me and as I started walking towards him, I noticed that people steered clear of him. Hmm… I wonder why everyone looks scared of him. I shrugged and made my way towards him. When I reached him, I reached out and tapped his right shoulder, but then went to his left so that he would look right but I would be on his left. He did just that, then he looked left with a confused look on his face until he saw me walking beside him. I laughed, "Haha. You fell for it."

"Shut up damn shorty." He said as he glared at me.

"What the hell is with the 'damn shorty'? Yesterday you called by bro damn tree. Is that like your own nicknaming process thing?" I asked him as we walked toward the school.

"Yea, you could say that." He said boredly.

"Well aren't you lively today." I mumbled.

"What was that damn shorty?" he asked looking at me with his grey eyes.

"I said that I'll race you to school!" I started to run, but Hiruma caught me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me back.

"I don't think that's what you said." he said with suspension.

"Well it is, so get over it!" we reached the school and he headed towards a little shed, I followed. "What's this place?"

"Football club." He walked in and I followed him getting excited.

"Hiruma! Nicole-chan!" Kurita said as we came in the small room. I noticed another person in there, he was really short, shorter than me, and had black spiky hair, but it wasn't as spiky as Hiruma's. He looked really scared when Hiruma came in. Why is everyone scared of him?

"Hey Kurita and just call me Nicole or Nic. And what's your name?" I asked the shorty as I sat down on a chair.

"I'm Sena, the secretary." he said nervously.

"Hey Sena. I'm Nicole. I'm not sure what position yet." Hiruma threw a # 13 jersey at me and it hit me in my face. "Hey! You didn't have to make it hit my face basterd!" I yelled at him and Sena froze he was so scared, Kurita looked shocked.

All of a sudden Hiruma was in my face with a gun in his hand. Where the hell did he get that from?! "What did you just call me?" he asked pissed.

"Uh… Buddy?" I said unsure of what was going on.

"No, I don't think that's what you said fucking shorty." he said pointing the gun at me.

"Oh so you can call me all this other shit, but I can't call you basterd? That I don't think that's fair." I said pouting and stood up. It didn't help much, cause I was a foot shorter than him.

Then the doors opened and a brown haired blue eyed girl walked in. She saw Hiruma with his gun pointed at me and yelled "Hiruma-kun! Stop bullying people!" she walked over and put herself in between me and him.

He huffed and went back to popping his gum and doing something on his computer. I tried not to laugh as she turned around and looked at me with concern "Are you ok? Sorry about him, he has a problem with personal space. My name is Mamori, what's yours?"

"Nicole. And I can take care of myself, but thank you." I said as I sat back down.

She looked at me shocked at what I had said. "He had a gun pointed at you and you're not scared?" now she was confused.

"No. You're not scared either right? I mean, you just suddenly appeared in between me and Hiruma. It's not like he is gonna shoot me." I laughed at that. She secretly looked at Hiruma then blushed. Oh, she likes him, huh? This is school is getting better and better by the second. The next thing I know a bullet went by my head and I froze. My bright blue eyes went wide.

"Kekeke. Scared?" Hiruma asked with amusement in his voice. I looked over at him and saw him writing something in a black book.

"You don't know what I've been through. So just shut the fuck up, jackass." I stood and left everyone, including Hiruma, shocked in the shed.


	3. Past

Ch3

I can't believe I just said that! Now they're gonna ask me questions non-stop about my life. Great, nice going Nic. I walked towards the school and went to the office to get my schedule and stuff, still pissed I might add.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Goodman. I just transferred here from America." I told the office lady.

She looked at me and said "Oh, hi there. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Welcome to Deimon High." She smiled at me, which I didn't return, and I left the office and looked at the time. I still had a good 30 minutes before class started, so I decided to look around the school. After I did a lap of the school only taking like 5 minutes since I was pissed and I walk fast when I'm pissed. Then I came to the football field and saw that the four from earlier were out there. Hiruma shooting at them and Mamori yelling at him, Sena and some monkey looking dude running from a vicious looking dog, Kurita pushing something that was about to break. The dog caught the monkey dude.

"Wow, what a great team." I said to myself with sarcasm. I thought I had said it to myself, but Hiruma turned and glared at me. "What?" I said annoyed that he was just glaring at me.

"Come out here and fucking practice with your team, damn shorty." He said throwing a ball at a wooden person. I looked at him and then at everyone else, I shrugged and walked towards the shed. "Damn Shorty! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Hiruma yelled after me. I looked back and yelled "Going to change, stupid elf! I don't think it's a good idea to practice in a skirt!" I earned a few bullets for that, at first I jumped scared they were going to hit me, but then I realized that Hiruma wouldn't shoot me so I laughed as I was reminded of my days in America. Where Gordon would chase me, Kyle would shoot at me with his slingshot. The thought of Kyle made my body go numb and tears come to my eyes. I shook my head and went into the clubhouse to change.

I changed into my football pants and then took my uniform shirt off and looked at the two scars, one on my ribs the other near my collar bone. The one on my ribs was from when I was walking home and some guy pulled me into an ally and tried to rape me. I struggled of course and kicked him where the sun don't shine and called my brother, or tried to at least. I had told him that I was trapped in an ally and someone was trying to rape me, but then the guy took my phone and threw it against the wall. He pinned me against the wall and kissed my neck. I kicked him again, but missed and that's when he stabbed me with a knife. My brother found me unconscious in the ally. Sadly, the man accomplished his mission and raped me. Anyway, now I have a scar right below my left breast, slanted to my belly button going across my stomach and ended beside my belly button and this is when my brother started his sister complex problem.

My other scar is on my right collar bone, it was from a bullet. I had been practicing alone after practice had ended and Kyle came up and started flirting with me, nothing out of ordinary. But then he started getting a little too touchy and I didn't like it. I asked him to stop and he wouldn't. He had a hold on my forearms, when my brother came over and punched Kyle in the face yelling at him. Kyle got up and pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at me. Gordon settled down, knowing that he couldn't make it to me before the bullet did, so he tried to calm Kyle down. He didn't calm down and shot me. Hence I have a scar there and am now scared when I'm shot at. I'm not scared if a gun is pointed at me, just when a bullet comes out, intended on hitting me. This caused my brother to make me and him move to Japan, our parents died so we don't have any and Gordon is 18 so yeah, and he is now even more overprotective of me. But he has been getting better.

I snapped out of my thoughts and put the jersey on that Hiruma had given me over my black tank top that stopped at my belly button, but you couldn't see my scar, and walked out, leaving my bag in the clubhouse. I went onto the field, pulling my hair up as I walked towards where Hiruma and the others were. Hiruma had his back to me so I decided to trick him again, just to get on his nerves. I held my finger to my lips telling the others to not say anything to me, they didn't. I went up behind him and tapped his right shoulder, but went to his left like I did that morning. He fell for it again, but this time when he looked to his left I went to his right. He turned all the around and I couldn't help but to bust out laughing as he glared at me.

"Damn shorty, go run laps until you puke!" He pointed a gun at me and I froze in my spot, all laughing quickly stopped. I stared at the gun, it looked exactly like the one Kyle had. "Kekeke. Scared, damn shorty? Then go run unless you want me to shoot at you!" He yelled. I snapped out of it and glared at him.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up! I'm tired of people calling me scared! You don't know me, damnit! You don't know what I've gone through so just shut the fucking hell up you damn jackass! And stop pointing those damned guns at me!" I exploded. I was beyond pissed. I hated it when people called me scared when they didn't even know what I had gone through. I turned and walked away, leaving them once again shocked at my sudden out burst. I looked at my watch and saw I still had 15 minutes before school started so I decided to run. Unknown to me, tears had formed in my eyes when I had yelled at Hiruma. Later, after not finding any place to run, I went back to the field and saw no one was there. So I ran there, I don't know why but I did what he said and ran.

Hiruma's POV

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up! I'm tired of people calling me scared! You don't know me, damnit! You don't know what I've gone through so just shut the fucking hell up you damn jackass! And stop pointing those damned guns at me!" Damn shorty yelled at me, tears were building in her bright blue eyes that were filled with hurt, sad, and pain. I just stared after her as she walked off and headed somewhere. What the hell was that about? Damn, I gotta find some dirt on the girl.

"Hiruma-kun! See what you've done! Go apologize to her!" Damn manager yelled at me, she had a little blush on her cheeks as her eyes meet mine. Kekeke, she is so obvious.

"No." I said simply. Then turned back to the other three and said. "Practice is over. Be ready for practice after school." I walked towards the clubhouse to change. The others came in, got changed, and then left for school. When I finished I left and looked for damn shorty. It didn't take long cause she was on the field running. She did what I told her to? Why the hell would she do that? Normally, people stop what I told them to do, unless I had dirt on them or had a gun pointed at them. But I had nothing on this girl and she is doing what I told her to do. Just who the hell is this girl? I walked over to the bleachers and sat down to watch her as she finished her second lap. Is she gonna run until she pukes? If she does, she's an idiot. She kept running until she finished her fifth lap. She stopped in front of me, but didn't see me and looked at her watch. She wasn't breathing hard at all. Huh, so she has stamina.

"Ten minutes until school. I should probably go ahead and change." She headed for the gate that was in front of me. She stopped, shocked, when she saw me sitting there watching her. "H-How long have you been there?"

"A while." Was all I said. Something about this girl makes me curious about her. She appears out of no where and yells at me, something only the damn manager did. But then when I point a gun at her, she stops until I say something that pisses her off. Then she explodes at me and then does what I told her to do, without me forcing her to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking at me with her pure blue eyes.

"It means that I've been here a while, dumb ass." I said with a smirk. What I was smirking at I don't know, but I did anyway.

"Nah-duh, elf." She said with a 'duh' look.

"Then why did you ask, damn shorty?" I asked her, my smirk growing a bit.

She glared at me, which was pretty cute. Wait! What?! Did I really just think that?! "Shut up." She started to walk off to get changed.

"I will find out what you've been through. Just ask any body here. They'll tell you that I hack computers and blackmail people." I called after her.

She laughed and said. "Good luck with that. No matter how good you are, you'll never find stuff on me or what I've been through. Just drop it, jackass."

I glared after her, thinking why I didn't I just pull out my guns? But I didn't for some odd reason. Later during class, which she turned out to be in the same class as me, when she came in she acted like she was shy. The teacher told her to take the empty seat beside me and she did, and she didn't look at me. For some reason my heart sank, why I don't know, it just did. I tried looking her up on my computer since I never did pay attention in class. I found out she was right. I couldn't find a damn thing on Nicole Goodman.


End file.
